


Voices, Possession, and Murder, oh my!

by Hurleyvxv



Series: Youngblood Drabble [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Youngblood Chronicles, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/Hurleyvxv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course one of the setbacks to this forced possession thing had been hearing someone talk to Patrick like they'd been right next to him, pushed up against him, breathing down the back of his neck, having a hand in his neck and controlling every little thing he'd been doing and boy, had he been fucking irritated.</p><p>(UPDATE: 5/7/15- this is being rewritten! I will post the link here when I'm done.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the YBC about an hour ago and then this happened but this is drabble and I might build more onto this and rewrite but this is it for now

_Do it._  
_Fucking do it, Patrick._  
_Killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim._

 

Of course one of the setbacks to this forced possession thing had been hearing someone talk to Patrick like they'd been right next to him, pushed up against him, breathing down the back of his neck, having a hand in his neck and controlling every little thing he'd been doing and boy, had he been fucking _irritated._

 

_Paaaaatrick..._

Jesus.

_Patriiiiiiiiick..._

 

At most, it only appeared when Patrick had been taken off guard, or around the time he was going to be pulled back into his deepest subconscious so the voice could possess him, so it could take control and fuck people up beyond the point of being able to heal. It was really fucking annoying, but at this point, it had been a week or two, so he'd learned to take it and deal with this bastard trying to take control and kill his friends, learned how to force it back- but.

There'd come a point where the entity fought _back._

It would fight back with such strength that Patrick wouldn't be able to get a grip and re-control his body for a time, and the first time it had happened, whatever it was had murdered Joe in the haunted mental health facility by strangling him to death- Patrick hadn't gotten control back until after Joe was dead and the police had come, taking him away, ripping off the hook and throwing him in a jail cell.

The second time it had happened, Andy had been murded, his throat cut, and Patrick had zero control over his body, after that point, chasing Pete into Death Valley and into a trailer park to murder him, the voice cheering him on, watching Patrick murder him itself.

_Do it._  
_Fucking do it, Patrick._  
_Killhimkillhimkillhimkillhim._

So, he did. _  
_

Patrick murdered Pete, hacking and slashing at his side, his arm, his stomach, anything he could get to- he gave in, getting himself stabbed in the process, and somehow, he'd gotten control, stopped himself before anything else had happened- but it'd been too late, Pete had already been dead, and- fuck, he'd been bleeding out from his stab wound, he'd hit the ground, and the last thing he'd seen was someone walking toward him before being greeted with his vision fading to white, finding himself standing atop a staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (reminder that there's gore in this) 
> 
> patrick in mmy wanting to murder pete from his point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically more drabble, patrick wanting to murderlize pete and etcetera i am to fucking lazy to finish

Pete and Patrick are the only ones left. 

 

Patrick chases Pete out of the doors, huffing and puffing, completely out of breath, his glare completely focused on the back of Pete's head. Patrick doesn't know why, but he wants Pete _dead_. He wants Pete's body as a trophy, a symbol of what shit he's had to go through to actually get this far. 

 

The back of Pete's head gets closer as Patrick is running toward him, and he swings at it with his hook, missing by just a hair and it pissed him off even _more._  

 

_I want his corpse_ _to hang on the wall._

_I want him dead._

_givemehisbodygivemehisbodygivemehisbodygivemehisbody_

 

Patrick had carried himself until he'd gotten close enough and swung once more to miss again, Pete hitting the ground in front of him. 

 


End file.
